elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meridia
The Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies, Meridia (in Daedric script, ), once known as Merid-Nunda, is one of the Princes whose obscurity renders her incomprehensible to most mortals, but is associated with the energy of living things.The Book of Daedra The invocation for Meridia is 13th of Morning Star. Meridia can also be summoned at her shrine, if the summoner offers something from the corpse of an undead creature at the statue. Meridia's holdings in Oblivion are collectively known as the "Colored Rooms." Appearance and personality She almost always comes in the form of a beautiful woman. Meridia has always had a hatred for all things undead. She takes great joy in rewarding mortals who purge the realms of the wretched walking-corpses, along with any necromancers who have tampered with Meridia's life-giving energies. Meridia is one of the few Daedric Princes considered to be benevolent by mortals. This is attributable to her originally being a Magne-Ge, thus her interests are aligned with what would become the mortal races enough to (at least initially) agree to help create Nirn. History Dawn Era During the Dawn Era, Meridia was known as Merid-Nunda, an Aedra. After Lorkhan's true intentions were discovered, Merid-Nunda fled Mundus along with Magnus and became one of the Magna Ge. After consorting with Daedra, Merid-Nunda was cast down, and in turn became the Daedric Prince Meridia.Exegesis of Merid-Nunda[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/imperial-census-daedra-lords Imperial Census of Daedra Lords] First Era .]] In the First Era, during Alessia's rebellion, the Ayleids made a pact with Meridia and her minions the Aurorans, to help the Ayleids against the human rebellion.The Song of Pelinal, Book III The Ayleids' champion, Umaril the Unfeathered, bound his life force in the realm of Meridia. This made him have Daedra-like immortality. When he is slain in the Mundus, his spirit will float in the Water of Oblivion and eventually return to Meridia's realm.The Adabal-a Third Era Sometime in 3E 433, Meridia was summoned by the Champion of Cyrodiil. Meridia solicited the champion to cleanse a certain cave of Necromancers and their undead. She rewarded the champion with her Ring of Khajiiti. The same artifact was given by Meridia to the Hero of Daggerfall. Fourth Era Some two hundred years later, in the midst of the Stormcloak Rebellion, the necromancer Malkoran broke into a temple to Meridia situated near Mount Kilkreath in Skyrim, and proceeded to perform experiments on the casualties of the civil war, Stormcloak and Imperial alike. Meridia, infuriated, commissioned the Last Dragonborn with destroying Malkoran and his creations. Upon the necromancer's death, Meridia presented the Dragonborn with the legendary sword Dawnbreaker. Artifacts Ring of the Khajiit The Ring of Khajiit is an ancient relic, and was stolen by a thief named Rajhin, who made it famous. He used the powers of the ring to make himself invisible and move quickly. With it, he became the most successful burglar in Elsweyr. His fate became a mystery, though it is said that the Ring betrayed him to his enemies. Tamrielic Lore Dawnbreaker Dawnbreaker is a sword given to Meridia's champion. It is a powerful weapon against the undead, sometimes releasing a blast of explosive energy that destroys all undead near it, and sends the more powerful enemies retreating in fear. Trivia *Even if the Dragonborn is a Vampire, Meridia will still openly accept aid and reward them with the Dawnbreaker. *Meridia is voiced by Jean Gilpin, who also lends her voice to Elenwen and Boethiah, as well as Meredith in Dragon Age II. Appearances * * * ** * de:Meridia es:Meridia fr:Méridia it:Meridia pl:Meridia pt:Meridia ru:Меридия Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daedra Category:Daggerfall: Characters Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers